No mezcles las regiones vitales con la bebida
by erdo
Summary: Para Rozen Ann. Prusia planea una fiesta a la que solo acude cierta persona, ambos terminan borrachos y... ¿Prusia se niega a invadir regiones vitales? No hay que desperdiciar oportunidades, ¿o no, Dinamarca?


**Notas de la autora:** Para **Rozen Ann**, me pidió un Dinamarca&Prusia & ¡aquí esta~! Espero te guste.  
>Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics fails, dejan reviews &amp; agregan a favoritos, eso se agradece mucho~ espero que este también les guste.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Yo soy Himaruya y por lo tanto, Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series me pertenecen y hago este fic con ánimos de lucro pues me están pagando. Claro, sería bonito pero no, no soy Himaruya por si aún lo dudabas inocente palomita.

* * *

><p><strong>No mezcles las regiones vitales con la bebida<strong>

* * *

><p>Un hermoso día de cierto mes de cierto año. El antiguo país conocido como Prusia estaba feliz, se retorcía ante la incredulidad de cierto hecho.<p>

Alemania salía de la ciudad, por lo tanto _su _casa era suya para hacer una celebración. Ese día por fin el rubio alemán salía, por lo que era apresurado por su hermano mayor que le empujaba y respondía "si" a todas sus peticiones.

—No hagas ninguna fiesta—pidió, ya en la puerta pero con la seguridad que le desobedecería pero nada perdía con intentar. Alemania en realidad esperaba demasiado de su hermano.

—Sí, claro—dijo, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. El otro no tuvo más opción que marcharse. Cuando el albino se aseguro que "west" se había marchado, saltó al teléfono a llamar a sus conocidos para hacer la mejor fiesta que cualquiera podía imaginar.

—¿Hola, si, Francia? —en esos instantes hablaba con su compatriota europeo. —Una fiesta… ¿Qué, cómo que no puedes venir? —frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo que estás en la cárcel por conducta inapropiada en territorio austriaco? ¿Francia, Francis? —le había cortado. Frunció el ceño y volvió a buscar otro número.

—¡Antonio, una fiesta! —exclamó, al ser contestada la llamada. —¿A quién le importa que los tu cosecha de tomate no haya funcionado? —al hacer esta replica inmediatamente fue terminada la llamada.

Y así, número tras número todos le decían que no podrían ir. Finalmente solo le quedo el número de Dinamarca que acepto.

—¡Que buena fiesta será! —exclamó, felizmente, para al instante recordar el hecho que solamente serían ellos dos. _Entre menos mejor ¿no?_ Pensó.

Tomo dinero de Alemania que estaba en un sobre que decía _administración para escuelas_. Lo ignoró, después de todo su fiesta era más importante. Se dirigió al supermercado, dónde compró toda la cerveza que pudo pues tanto a su invitado como a él les encantaba tomar.

Tras llegar a su casa se tiró en el sofá a esperar que llegara el nórdico. Gilbird, en su cabeza, pió de emoción. Después de un rato llegó Dinamarca, con ropa casual; un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, nada anormal.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó, buscando a alguien con la mirada por todos lados y parpadeando confundido. Prusia tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—No pudieron venir—respondió. —O estaban en la cárcel, tenían terremotos, crisis económicas o un atentado—agrego. El otro río y tomó una lata de cerveza.

—Bueno, no importa ¡a beber~!—exclamó, para luego abrir la lata y tomar todo su contenido.

El albino sonrió, dándole la razón y acompañándolo en su sus tragos. Alzó su vaso, para chocarlo con la lata del otro y pronunciar un fuerte "salud"

.

.

Después de una, dos o talvez cinco horas a Prusia le golpeo la realidad. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo sobre la bonita alfombra de Alemania, ahora sucia. Por algúna extraña razón ninguno llevaba camisa y ¡oh, dios! El albino deseo no haber mirado la sala para no darse cuenta del chiquero que ahora era. Ludwig lo iba a matar.

_Tonta realidad,_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Busco a Gilbird solo para encontrarlo dormido sobre su cabeza… tal vez había sido mala idea darle a probar cerveza, pensó.

Dinamarca, a su lado, se tambaleaba, diciendo bastante incoherencias pero sin dejar de lado su característica sonrisa. Prusia clavó su mirada rojiza en él otro, que al darse cuenta sólo aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto. —¿Acaso quieres…—se acercó demasiado al pruso, o al menos mucho para su gusto. —invadir regiones vitales? —soltó, mientras su aliento golpeaba la mejilla del otro. Al parecer, ambos ya estaban listos para ser detenidos por tanto alcohol.

El pruso rió orgullosamente.

—Si en realidad quisiera…—destapó otra cerveza. —Ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho—presumió, sonriendo inevitablemente. El otro le miró contrariado, para luego acercarse más a él.

—¿No quieres? —dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro que solo se removió incomodo. —Soy el rey del norte de Europa, todos querrían estar conmigo—agregó, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Y para la mala suerte del albino, el único al nervioso allí era él. Carraspeo, incomodo por la posición y la actitud de su compatriota.

Dinamarca, al verle de esa manera sonrió aún más si se podía, pegándose al otro como lapa. Prusia se exaltó y lo empujo, para luego pararse y apuntarle con un dedo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó. No podía negar que se sentía halagado y con el ego más alto sin embargo eso era paralelo al terror que sentía. —No voy a invadir tus regiones. Nop. —dijo, simplemente para luego beber aún más.

—¿Tú no quieres?—expuso el otro, al parecer más tranquilo. La respiración de Prusia se normalizo. —¿Tú no quieres mis regiones vitales, cierto? —dijo otra vez, pero ahora esperando una respuesta.

—No—fue lo único que dijo, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo. El silencio se formó, mientras el otro rubio soltó una risa maliciosa, al parecer tramando algo.

—Pero tú no has dicho que yo no puedo invadir las tuyas…—las palabras de Dinamarca sonaron ante los oídos del prusiano como un ronroneo de gato. Una advertencia resonó en su mente, le decía "vete ya o ya verás lo que te sucede". Gilbert imagino que eran alucinaciones, pero realmente el sabía que era su conciencia. Esa era su casa, así que la ignoro. Esta se molesto tanto al ser desconocida que decidió buscar otro empleo.

Se transformaría en un grillo y sería la conciencia de un niño de madera que si lo escuchara, esos eran sus planes futuros. El albino gruño, diciendo que no lo podía dejar.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos y en su discusión, que no presto la suficiente atención hasta que sintió la mano del danés _más allá_ de lo permitido.

—Tú no quisiste invadir mis regiones vitales—la mirada del rubio hasta cierto punto era terrorífica. —¿Qué te parecería que yo invadiera las tuyas, en venganza de _todos?_ —preguntó, aunque realmente sin preguntar. Era más bien para darle una idea al otro de lo que sucedería.

Y Prusia, por una vez en su vida, decidió quedarse callado y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. No importaba, pronto se vengaría del danés pero en esos instantes ¡que bien se sentía ser invadido!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Me gusto escribirlo, aunque no sabía cómo desarrollarlos en el fic sin llegar al chicle "soy awesome, hahaha" de Prusia, y evitar llegar a tanto OOC.  
>Espero que les haya gustado &amp; ya saben, los reviews se agradecen, así como la petición de cierta pareja o personaje para un fic, incluso aunque no sea de este fandom.<p> 


End file.
